Playa en familia, una locura
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal y España han convencido a Holanda y Rusia para ir a la playa en familia ¿que les deparara este dia?¿Estaran tranquilos y relajados? Seguramente no, esto siempre sera una locura. Fic de Whisper y Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui llegamos con una locura de fic. Esto se nos ocurrio a mi imuito whisper (creadora y generala del imperio RusiEspa) y a mi cuando vino a mi ciudad unos dias y lo hemos terminado hace poco. Asi que esperamos que os guste mucho

Como hay muchos OC les dejamos aqui una lista~

Ninia Tsiklauri: Georgia, hermano de Rusia

MJ ( 18 años) Kir ( 16 años) Anya (12/13 años) y los gemelos Adrián y Hector (7/8 años) braginski son hijos de Rusia y España

Nuno (16 años) los mellizos Sebastião e Iris (12/13 años) y Siem (2 añitos) Van Dijk son hijos de Holanda (Vincent) y Portugal (Paulo)

Hetalia no nos pertenece ^^

* * *

Era un bonito día, el sol brillaba achicharrando a los guiris de la playa, las gaviotas se cagaban sobre los americanos que pretendían se Heros, el viento arrancaba la sombrilla mal puesta de un Japón viciado a una nueva serie...lo que se dice un día normal...entendiendo la definición de normal como ,la sacada del diccionario de Hetalia

Tras una larga larga charla por parte de los ibéricos con sus respectivos guiris (entiéndase Holanda y Rusia) por fin los convencieron de ir a la playa todos juntos. Había sido una larga negociación en la que los hermanos habían sacrificados su trasero para la causa. Vincent sacaba del coche todos los utensilios para la playa: la sombrilla, las toallas, la bolsa con la comida y demás chucherías, los juguetes de los niños

luego vino el problema de meter a tanto niño en los coches, por que teníamos por una parte a la familia ruso española que tenía seis hijos, mas su cuñado, el cual había sido arrastrado por su novia y por Iván para que fuese, y por otro la familia holandoportuguesa que a resumidas cuentas tenia casi el mismo numero de miembros, Antonio y paulo se miraron, era hora de jugar al tetris,

-Bien...irmão...ahora se tiene que notar las horas que le dedicamos al tetris en las reuniones-asintió el luso confesando de paso que su hermano y él llevaban jugando el tetris en las reuniones desde que se invento, total para lo que había que oír.  
Puso a sus niños en las sillas de seguridad y tuvo que convencer a Nuno y Kir para que no fueran juntos pues ya eran muchos de por si en los coches  
-Antonio...necesitamos un autobús

-que no hermano, que seguro que caben-dijo optimista el hispano mientras metía a Héctor y Adrián a la vez en el coche sobre una M.J que estaba en una posición bastante imposible para una humana que no fuese de goma-mira, a mi solo me falta meter a Kir

-No me trates como si fuera una maleta mama -se quejó Kir mientras su madre le tiraba sin ningún miramiento sobre sus hermanos

Paulo vio como su hermano metía a sus hijos tipo maleta en el coche y suspiro, desde luego ir en familia a algún lado era toda una aventura. Se giro a su propio coche para ver que Holanda ya los había metido a todos y se les veía cómodos. Comprobó el equipaje viendo que sus mellizos llevaban su equipo de fotografía.  
-Sebastião e Iris ¿para que queréis la cámara en la playa?-pregunto mirándolos desde fuera  
-Para hacer...-empezó Sebas mirando a su melliza  
-...fotos al paisaje-termino iris sonriendo inocentemente

Dentro del otro coche Anya miró a sus primos con una sonrisa cómplice que extrañamente paso desapercibida para todos salvo para sus hermanos Kir y Nuno que no pudieron el evitar estremecerse, seguro que ellos también eran objetivo de esas cámaras. Por fin, tras un buen rato, que incluyó los gritos de Ninia, por que Adrián le había tirado del rulo y su consiguiente bronca por parte de los adultos

por fin se pusieron en marcha a la playa

-Te digo yo, brat...que ese niño lo hizo a posta...-miro de reojo a Adrián manteniendo alejado su rulito y pegándose mas a MJ para no estar al alcance de los gemelos.  
En el coche holandoportugues las cosas iban mas calmadas debido a que no había rulos de los que tirar. El holandés conducía siguiendo al coche del ruso mientras ponía canciones en su idioma que todos entendían y que hacían que Paulo quisiera mas que nunca aprender ese idioma que desconocía

Por otra parte el coche ruso español el ambiente estaba bastante tenso en la parte de atrás, donde estaban todos los niños, Adrián miraba de manera maléfica el rulo de Ninia, claro que lo había hecho a posta, después de todo, él era el gemelo malo, lo que ocasionaba que M.j lo mirase muy mal, pensando en enterrarlo vivo como volviese a molestar a su novio, por otra parte Kir miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar a su hermana Anya que le hacia preguntas sobre su relación con Nuno

-¿ya os habéis anexionado? ¿habéis usado la postura del perrito? ¿y la del misionero? -preguntaba la niña poniendo cada vez más rojo a su hermano que juraba interiormente que a la próxima pregunta comprometida se tiraba del coche en marcha- ¿ esos gemidos de la otra noche eran vuestros?

y ahí fue cuando la paciencia de Kir se fue bien lejos y abrió la puerta del coche dispuesto a tirarse, suerte que su hermano Héctor le atrapo o el holandés le habría atropellado sin ningún miramiento, por que seamos sinceros a ningún Holanda que se precie le gusta que se tiren a su hijo y menos si su novio es hijo del español que tanto odia

Holanda casi vio su sueño cumplido al ver que Kir casi se tira del coche pero se frustro cuando alguien lo empujo para dentro ¿era tanto pedir que su familia estuviera lejos de los españoles? Parecía que si. Por otro lado en la parte de atrás del coche, Siem estaba diciendo lo genial que era su tito Den y que se tendría que haber venido a lo que Paulo respondió susurrando que era lo que faltaba, un egocéntrico. Iris le relataba a Nuno con todo lujo de detalles los disfraces que había llevado a casa de tito España para que la noche que la pasarían allí, se vistieran él y Kir mientras Sebas asentía con la cabeza. Nuno se pensó seriamente hacer lo mismo de Kir pero él tenia el problema de estar en medio de todos y no alcanzaba a las puertas

De vuelta al coche ruso, Ninia se puso una gorra escondiendo así su rulito de su sobrino, no quería terminar violado por el gemelo malvado con genes imperiales

Y por fin, tras tres horas de atascos, intentos de violación, una transformación en dark y canciones antiguas en la radio, ambas familias llegaron a la playa, donde unos médicos estaba atendiendo a un guiri ingles que al parecer se había quemado mucho

-bien, niños ahora que cada uno coja una bolsa y...-fue a decir Iván, pero cuando iba a terminar la frase, ya no había ni niños ni madres, solo estaban holanda y él

Mientras los esposos iban sacando las cosas del coche,los ibéricos habían cogido solo una toalla para pillar sitio en la playa teniendo vigilados a los niños que ya se habían desperdigado por ahí  
-Ese es un buen sitio hermano-señalo el luso un lugar despejado y grande. Pero una familia norteamericanainglesa la quería para ellos . Antonio no permitiría eso y menos de unos cejones come hamburguesas. Mientras Nuno se había visto arrastrado por Kir al puesto de alquiler de barcas tras haberle dicho solo algo de una misión. Nuno se encogió de hombros y siguió al ruso cual pollito a su mama, seguro que iba siendo divertido

Ninia había salido rápido del coche para estar lejos de su sobrino, aunque le daba pena haber dejado a su hermano allí solo con las bolsas, era eso o arriesgarse a volver a sentir un tirón de su rizo

M.j acompañaba a su novio, decidía a pasar el día con el, mientras Hector, armado de pala, cubos y una mochila con comida y agua, se dispuso a hacer un agujero en la arena ne el cual sin querer cayeron los angloestadounidenses dejando el sitio libre para la familia ibérica, que montó el chiringuito en cuanto Holanda y Rusia lograron llegar al lugar cargados hasta los topes, una tarea mas dificil que el hacer que Italia odiase la pasta.

-Vosotros a cuidar de los niños-dijo Antonio tumbandose en la toalla a tomar el sol tras darse crema

_¿y vosotros? -inquirió holanda mientras sacaba un libro de la bolsa y se metía en la sombrilla para no quemarse

-¿Mas moreno?-pregunto el holandés cogiendo su libro de "como no matar a tu cuñado español tomo nº 25" y se escondía del sol igual que su cuñado ruso para no quemarse  
-No estamos tan morenos...ademas si no los cuidáis es simple, os quedáis sin sexo hasta..a saber-rio entre dientes el luso mientras se tumbaba al sol igual que su hermano  
Siem había cogido su cubito y había salido un poco al sol para así ponerse a hacer su castillito de arena que seria genial porque él lo era como su tío Den. Mientras en algún lugar de la playa Anya, Sebas e Iris se dedicaban a montar su puesto de vigilancia...es decir de fujishi que viene siendo lo mismo en lo alto de la playa

-bien- Sebastião cogió un walkie talkie y lo puso en sintonización- aquí sebas, Anya, ¿me oyes bien ?

-da, primo-dijo la pequeña rubia que estaba camuflada en la arena cámara en mano- acabo de encontrar yaoi a las...-adiós al yaoi gracias a una marabunta de personas que salían de la playa a toda leche, gritando algo así como "tiburón"

-¡IRIS!-bramaron ambos primos, al ver que la chica, encargada de la cámara subacuatica se había puesto una aleta de tiburón a la espalda

Iris salio del agua riéndose y cogió el walkie  
-Vale, vale, era una broma…ahora me la quito-respondió la chica mientras se quitaba la aleta de la espalda y se metía de nuevo en el agua dispuesta a todo por el yaoi.  
Nuno y Kir habían llevado la barca que habían alquilado al agua y ahora se dedicaban a pedalear sin rumbo fijo en una dirección que el medio holandés desconocía. Holanda miro a todos lados un poco preocupado.

-Oye Rusia...¿sabes donde están los niños? Solo veo al pequeño Siem..

-están...-el ruso aparto su mirada del libro "2000 formas de matar a un americano" para darse cuenta de que solo estaban con ellos el pequeño Siem y Adrián, el resto, en paradero desconocido, igual que lo estaría el sexo en su relación si no los encontraba-..tenemos que encontrarlos

El holandés asintió dejando el libro para ir al puesto de socorro dejando a Adrián con Siem que hacia felizmente castillo de arena bajo la atenta mirada del hispano que comía un polo de limón. En un momento dado Adrián se levantó y se acercó a su primo

-¿que haces?

-castillos de arena ¿me ayudas? -preguntó sonriente Siem tendiendole una pala a su primo para que le ayudase

-No-y dicho esto pateó el castillo de arena destrozándolo para luego volver como si nada a su sitio al lado de su padre, dejando a un Siem lloroso- ya no hay castillo

Siem empezó a llorar cuando vio su castillo destrozado y miro mal a su primo hispano yendo hacia su padre para decirle que le habían roto el castillo. El holandés miro a Rusia y después a Adrián, sabia a quien había salido ese niño, cogió a su hijo en brazos y siguió con su cometido de no quedarse sin sexo. Localizo a sus mellizos en un lado de la playa junto a Anya y al mirar al mar vio una barca a lo lejos  
-El de la barca...no es Kir...¿donde van?

-a donde a ti no te importa- dijo Iván que acariciaba la cabecita de Adrián que mostraba una sonrisa inocente, aunque el de inocente tenía más bien poco

-Kir...¿donde vamos?, apenas veo la cosa-dijo Nuno mirando que a su alrededor solo había agua

-a las américas, como nuestras madres-dijo optimista el más alto de los dos- saca la brújula y marca la dirección

-Kir, no tenemos brújula

-¿y un mapa? -el rubio negó- bueno...siempre nos quedara la intuición

-¿nuestra intuición? Bueno,si tu lo dices...-se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo confiando en su primo

Holanda miro raro a Rusia, no esperaba esa respuesta y eso le olía a gato encerrado. Acaricio la cabecita de Siem y miro de nuevo a la toalla donde su conejito y su odiado cuñado estaban todavía tumbados al sol.

Paulo y Antonio estaban despiertos debido a que los había despertado Adrián y Siem con su pelea. Pau se restregó los ojos y miro a su hermano pequeño

-Irmão...¿crees que hicimos bien en dejar a Iván y land-chan a cargo de los niños? Estoy un poco preocupado

-hermanito hermanito, claro que hemos hecho bien-dijo Antonio dándose la vuelta en la toalla- los niños volverán, pero como ellos no los han cuidado nos libramos de una sesión de doloroso sexo, nuestros traseros están a salvo

-...¿eso se te a ocurrido a ti o se le ha ocurrió a Imperio?-inquirió Paulo sorprendido del razonamiento de su hermano

-..a Imperio-dijo con vergüenza Antonio enterrando su cara en la toalla, estaba visto que ni su hermano confiaba en que fuese algo inteligente

-Ya decía-suspira y se queda mirando al cielo-Aun así sabes que si ellos quieren vamos a tener sexo ¿verdad?-lo mira divertido-solo nos podemos resistir y rezar para que se den por vencidos

Antonio asintió ahora un poco dudoso del plan de imperio dado que su hermano había visto una laguna en él

En otra parte de la playa, Ninia y MJ habían salido a dar un paseo tras echarse mucha crema solar, por lo menos a Nin que era blanquito de piel. Se había quitado la gorra al estar lejos del pequeño demonio (lease Adrián) y estaba mas tranquilo

-Creo que tu hermano tiene algo contra mi...-comento Ninia a MJ

-Adrián tiene algo en contra de todo el mundo Nin-chan-dijo la joven mirándole con una sonrisa- es lo que tiene que sea el heredero del gen malo de mama

-Ya, pero aun así..

No lo eches en cuenta Nin -le besó la mejilla- ademas es que tu rizo es tentador ¿me dejaras tirar de el esta noche? -se puso un dedo en los labios cual niña chica

Ninia se sonrojó bastante, pero sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que de pronto les faltó suelo bajo los pies y cayeron por un agujero tan largo, que ya creían ambos que seria el camino hacia el país de las maravillas.

Maldijo en georgiano al tipo que había hecho el agujero aquel tan largo y que luego no lo había tapado ¿Quien demonios estaba tan aburrido para hacer eso? La respuesta vino rápida, Héctor, el cual se había quejado un poco porque dos intrusos se colaran en su agujero privado

-MJ...tus hermanos son raros...de narices ¿eh?

-Empiezo a verlo...

Por otra parte, Sebas había hecho ya recolección de muchas fotos de yaoi pero quería buscar un reto mas. Llamo a su hermana y a su prima y sonrió porque se le había ocurrido una brillante idea

-Hagamos enfadar a mama y a tito Antonio...así saldrán Imperio y Cale y tendremos yaoi hard ¿que os parece?

-Un poco una locura ¿no?-pregunto Iris aunque estaba bastante ilusionada con esa idea

-a mi me parece bien, quizás incluso Imperio y Cale acaben por violar a nuestros padres -sonrió Anya que estaba cambiándole la tarjeta de memoria a su cámara

Así estos pequeños fujoshi empezaron a maquinar un plan complejisimo para que las personalidades dark de sus madres saliesen a flote, y ese plan consistía en...tirarles arena para fastidiarle las siesta. Con cuidado se acercaron a sus padres con tres cubos grandes de arena, se miraron entre ellos y los echaron encima antes de salir corriendo a sus trincheras antes de que en vez de hard yaoi tuvieran una sesión de paliza (niños buenos que leeis el fic, nunca hagáis esto)

-Me cago en la santa madre que pario a esos niños -bramó Cale levantándose de la toalla- los matare en cuanto les pille

Cale empujo de mala manera al español para que saliera de esa montonera de arena que los niños le habían tirado y además para poder desahogarse con alguien a gusto de una santa vez

-Tu, español, mueve el puto culo antes de que te entierre de verdad en la arena, tus "hijos" nos han tirado tanta arena que pareceremos Egipto cuando no hace limpieza  
El español lo miro con los ojos rojos que destilaban ya mala leche, entre los niños que le habían despertado y el portugués uno no podría echar la siesta tranquilo

-¿Que narices quieres, Cale?

-¿que que narices quiero?, creo que te ha entrado arena en los oídos, subnormal, lo que quiero es que cojamos a esos niños y los matemos

-A mi se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer antes -dijo tirando de Cale y poniéndolo debajo suya en la arena aprisionandolo con su gran fuerza- follarte hasta dejarte el culo como la bandera del Japón

Cale se removió como pudo mientras el imperio español le cargaba cual saco de patatas despidiéndose de sus sendos "maridos" con la escusa de ir a por algo de beber y metiéndose en una tienda de campaña que "tomaron prestada" tras "charlar amablemente con los dueños" y que estos "amablemente" se la "dejaron"

Holanda y Rusia se miraron extrañados por la marcha de su conejito y su sol, sobre todo porque el portugués no parecía muy conforme con ir con su hermano menor

-¿no has notado tu algo raro, Iván?

-Da...

En la mitad de las aguas internacionales, Nuno y Kir seguían remando en busca de las americas, el rubio estaba al borde del golpe de calor debido a que no habían cogido nada de comer ni de beber y ademas iban a la deriva aun así iba esperanzado de poder llegar al destino junto a su primo mayor

-Ne,Kir...no me encuentro muy bien...hace mucha calor ¿no? y ademas...¿eso que se ve a lo lejos es un Mc´Donall?

Kir miro preocupado a su primo sin mirar a donde señalaba pensando que claramente estaba teniendo una alucinación debido a la calor que tenia

-Dios, Nuno-dijo quitándose la camiseta y mojandola en el agua fría del mar para ponérsela a su primo en la cabeza- creo que estas alucinando.

-No estoy alucinando-dijo mientras seguía señalando- ahí hay un McDonald

-¿como va a haber un Mc´Donnall...-dijo el rusoespañol mirando hacia donde señalaba su primo mientras su boca se abría de sobremanera, ya su ojos se salían de sus cuencas -¿¡Pero que coño?!

Por que si, señoras y señores, ahí, en medio de la nada, sobre una plataforma petrolífera había un Mc´Donnal, y estaban tan cerca, que Kir incluso podía ver la sonrisa del payaso

-Estamos salvados-dijo el portugués abrazándose a su primo -podremos comer

-si, a todo esto...¿cogiste dinero?- y ahí fue cuando un grito de horror salió de en medio del mar, proferido por Nuno que sobresalto a medio mundo y dejo medio sordo a su primo

Nuno no se podía creer que no hubiera cogido nada de dinero, ahora si que iban a morir de hambre y a saber de que mas. Encima tenia calor, la verdad es que no sabia como sus madres habían conseguido llegar a las americas sin tirarlo todo a mitad de camino, ah si, llevaban un barco y provisiones

Holanda miro a su cuñado prácticamente desechando que esa noche hubiera sexo con su conejito,sobre todo porque había perdido a su primogénito en el mar, los mellizos estaban en paradero desconocido y al único que tenia visto era a Siem y porque apenas sabia andar sólito. La situación de Rusia no era mejor,había perdido a uno de los gemelos,a Kir, su primogénita,su hija menor y a su hermano, bueno, siempre podría hacer a su sol cosas bonitas aunque el otro se resistiera

-Creo que esta noche no haremos muchas cosas,Iván...-dijo el holandés encendiendo su pipa para fumar

-habla por ti -dijo volviendo a centrar su vista en el libro- yo esta noche soy uno con mi sol, le guste o no

Holanda miro raro a su cuñado, quizás debiera tomar ejemplo de él y forzar a su pareja, aunque se lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era buena idea, no le gustaba hacer cosas que el luso no quisiera.

Volviendo con los que estaban atrapados en el hoyo, Ninia y M.J miraban la posibilidad de escapar de ahí, mientras Héctor seguía a lo suyo, cavando mientras cantaba una canción española llamada "soy minero" silbando las partes de las que no se acordaba

-Creo que lo tenemos chungo para salir por donde hemos entrado MJ-dijo Ninia mientras ayudaba a M.J a bajar del muro de arena que poco a poco se iba desmoronando

-ya ...-la rubia mir´a su hermano que seguí cantando esa canción, mientras seguía a los suyo

-Hector ¿por que cavas?

-por que me da la gana

Ninia suspiro y se acerco a su sobrino, si que era parecido al español, solo que este era callado,mas o menos como él era así que por eso se llevaban bien.

-Oye, Héctor…¿Para que estas haciendo este túnel?

-Me apetece comida china…-dijo el menor como única respuesta al rubio pero como su tío lo miraba pidiendo que se explicara mas, suspiro sin dejar de cavar-estoy haciendo un túnel hasta allí

Ninia miro a MJ ¿ella era la única normal en la familia rusoespañola?

Volviendo con los fujoshi, estos estaban sangrando por la nariz al haber grabado todo el hard yaoi que habían hecho sus madres, las cadenas y todo,aunque se preguntaban de donde habría sacado imperio unas cadenas en mitad de la playa

-Esto..es genial..-dijo Iris mirando de nuevo el vídeo junto a Anya

-Lo podemos vender en Internet~

-nos pagaran millones -dijo Sebastião que ya estaba calculando los precios de la subasta y cuanto dinero se iba a gastar el club de yaoistas

-podremos comprarnos equipo nuevo-Anya saltaba con Iris feliz de la vida

-y que sea más resistente- dijo la lusa mirando la cámara acuática que se había llevado una patada de un bañista en toda la lente y se había roto

-Creo que antes de hacer planes deberíais saber el castigo que os va a caer mocosos- dijo Cale que, a pesar de caminar como un pato por el dolor de su trasero había llegado con imperio a la base de los fujoshis y su cara no era para nada alegre.-¿tu que opinas imperio? ¿que deberiamos hacer?

-No lo se Cale, pero se me ocurren muchas ideas cada cual mas sádica-dijo sonriendo de esa forma genuina capaz de asustar hasta al mismísimo Lucifer

Cale sonrió igual que lo haría un demonio del infierno y entre ambas sonrisas hacían que los niños temblasen como un flan. Tendrían que escapar y rápido pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Sebastião no se lo pensó demasiado y cogió a las dos chicas en brazos saliendo a correr después por la playa como alma que lleva el diablo.

-La inteligencia no la han heredado…si pillarlos, los podemos pillar cuando queramos-dijo medio divertido Cale y se sentó en la arena

-Cierto-miro de reojo a Cale-¿otra ronda?

-Ni muerto,aléjate de mi español y de mi trasero ¿me oyes?

Y claro que imperio le oyó igual que la playa entera escucho los gemidos de dolor, de placer y de súplica por más del luso, y es que al parecer, este había olvidado que el imperio español hace lo que le da la gana cuando el da la gana.

mientras, Kir y Nuno estaban en la barca, el pequeño luso curaba a su primo una herida en el brazo que se había hecho tras robar las hamburguesas para su primo y unas cuantas provisiones mas que les servirían para su viaje.

-te dije que no hacia falta que robases, podía haber aguantado-dijo el rubí mientras vendaba un corte

-Era fácil...vale quitando el que ninguno de los dos contábamos con que la vieja de la caja corriera tanto ni pelease tan bien- sigo pensando que era una nación, si no no es normal

-Hombre…quizás lo fuera pero no se que haría en mitad del mar…tampoco se que hace un mc´donall en mitad del mar bien pensado..

-Americanos-dijo Kir y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía remando dirección a América con su misión presente en sus pensamientos

Sebastião dejo de correr cuando vio que estaban a salvo aunque oyó los gritos de cale desde donde estaba

-Nos estamos perdiendo yaoi..

-hermanito, hermanito,pareces que hablas con novatas, en la tienda hay cámaras desde todos los ángulos posibles

-Nadie escapa a nosotros

Volviendo a la sombrilla,Holanda terminaba su libro y saco el volumen siguiente dado que era una colección larga, de camino miro el titulo del libro de su cuñado

-¿pensando como matar a Alfred? ¿Qué numero de tomo es?

-el número doscientos treinta, creo que este lo escribió México da -dijo sin apartar la vista del libro- da, lo escribió México.

-¿es que hay más autores?-inquirió Holanda dejando a un lado su libro

-Da, somos muchos los que queremos matarlo, casi todos han escrito el suyo, Toño y Paulo también lo han hecho su tomo es el 20

Holanda suspiro, vaya panda de psicópatas tenía por familia, volvió a abrir el libro justo cuando escucho un música, un politono, la banda sonora original de Tiburón, iba a comentarle a su cuñado que politono mas raro tenía la gente en el móvil cuando al alzar la mirada este ya no estaba, y casualmente el sonido de aquella banda sonora sonaba cada vez más lejos

¿acaso ese politono era el de su cuñado?

Si, era de su cuñado, el cual ya estaba muy lejos cuando Natasha paso por la sombrilla donde momentos antes había estado su hermano mayor. El holandés se quedo extrañado al verla pero rápidamente deducio porque le sonaba así el móvil al ruso, era un detector de bielorrusas

-¿has visto a mi hermano?

-Ha ido al chiringuito de allí-respondio el holandés señalando uno muy lejos y en dirección contraria a por donde se había ido el ruso

En la barca de nuevo, Nuno y Kir habían sido detenidos por la guardia costera de las aguas internacionales, había un monton de barcos haciendo cosas ilegales pero tenían que parar a la barca a remos de un par de niños de 16 años

-Esto es una vergüenza-decia Nuno a uno de los guardacostas- tiene a una panda de piratas a dos metros y nos detiene a nosotros, sin vergüenzas, deberíamos hundirles el...-en ese momento Kir agarro del brazo a su primo y le tiro de vuelta a la barquita- ¿Kir que haces?, nos meteremos en mas líos  
-tu rema -dijo pasandole un par de remos- rema rema que si no nos pilla

-¿que nos va a pillar?-dijo remando alarmado, la respuesta fue una tremenda explosión en los motores de las lanchas de los guardacostas.-Kir...

-papa me dijo que nadie debía interponerse en mi camino da -dijo remando tranquilamente- y menos unos guardacostas con aspecto yankee

Nuno remo como nunca había remado en su vida preguntándose de nuevo que pensaba hacer su primo cuando llegaran a la costa americana pero eso ya lo descubriría allí ¿no?

Héctor seguía cavando en el agujero que había hecho y Nin ya resignado que no iba a salir, le ayudaba con un pico que había encontrado solo dios sabe donde mientras MJ animaba a su novio y su hermano menor.

En la huida Rusia había visto el agujero y se había quedado mirándolo pensando que posiblemente había encontrado a sus hijos MJ y Héctor y a su hermano menor. Llamo al holandés que rápidamente vino con el gemelo que faltaba y Siem y se quedaron mirando el agujero

-¿allí esta primo rector?

-Creo que si, da…

-si, ahí esta-dijo Adrián mientras tiraba el palito del helado que casualmente le dio a Ninia en la cabeza, justo en el rulo- noto a Héctor ahí abajo  
-¿deberíamos ir a por ellos?-inquirió Rusia mirando la profundidad del hoyo  
-...creo que seria lo más recomendable  
-entonces los enanos primero-con una gran fuerza, Adrián cogió a Siem alzándole como si fuera Simba en el Rey león y poniéndolo sobre

el agujero, mientras el pequeño lloraba rogando por su salvación a su tío Den

Gracias a dios Holanda fue rápido y agarro a Siem justo cuando Adrián lo soltaba

Siem se abrazaba a su padre temblando de miedo mientras repetía que no quería volver a la playa con su primo Adrián y el holandés dirigia una mirada matadora a gemelo malvado.

-Mejor tu, pequeño-dijo con suavidad el holandés mientras daba un empujón a Adrián que hacia que se cayera dentro del agujero que había hecho el otro gemelo

Ninia se estremeció al notar el palo tocar su sensible rizo y algo dentro de él le hizo pensar en el gemelo de Héctor y reafirmo que le tenia manía y mas cuando el chico cayo justamente encima de él.

-este niño…pesa

por su parte M.J y Héctor se habían quedado por unos momentos con cara de circunstancia, ¿que narices hacia ahí Adrian, mientras el gemelo menor se sobaba el culo mirando hacia arriba con odio, iba a matar a ese holandés, por lo que sin mucho miramiento se encaramó a la pared ante la atónita mirada de su hermana mayor, ya que su gemelo había vuelto a su tarea de cavar.

-Baja de ahí Adrián te vas a caer-M.j ayudaba a Ninia a levantarse mirando asustada a su hermanito

-CALLATE, ESE HOLANDES DE MIERDA ME VA A HA OIR, NADIE SE METE CON EL IMPERIO ESPAÑOL-bramó mientras alcanzaba ya la mitad de la pared, cada vez más cerca

-M.J tu hermano acaba de decir…

-déjalo Ninia y sigue cavando

Holanda había oído el grito desde arriba y miro al ruso pidiendo una explicación de porque ese chico había gritado eso

-Genes raros, da…

El ruso se tiro después de su hijo para no tener que responder a mas preguntas y el holandés se preguntaba si bajar o no, porque total, él hay abajo no tenia nada de interés

Volviendo con nuestros fujoshi, estos cansados de no encontrar mas yaoi volvieron con sus padres con todas las cámaras de fotos llenas de material para doujinshi y álbumes. Se quedaron los tres mirando el agujero sin entender que miraba allí el holandés

-¿Qué miras papa?

-Tu tío y tus primos están ahí abajo

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se…

Anya miro hacia abajo

-¿estáis bien ahí abajo, papa?

-Da -contesto Iván que había acabado cayendo sobre su hija y su hermano- bueno, eso creo  
-Brat...quítate de encima -se me ha caído el gordo de la lotería encima -se quejó M.j que ya se estaba poniendo azul

-Creo que están heridos- opinó Sebastião mirando al agujero

-¿ y adrian?, también se cayó? -inquirió Siem todavía abrazadito a su padre  
-Mas quisieras criajo-dijo Adrian apareciendo por el bode del agujero con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la respiración agitada, había esquivado por muy poco a su padre en la caída - libertad, ansiada libertad- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer rendido sobre la arena

Holanda se alejo del niño mientras Sebas lo cogía para llevarlo lejos del agujero no fuera a ser que se volviera a caer por algún motivo. Mientras Iris tomaba fotos de su hermano y su primo porque parecía muy yaoi todo eso y Anya comentaba que podrían hacer una sesión con ellos dos

En el agujero, Ninia seguía intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima con intentos fallidos por su parte

-Brat…quítate de encima anda…no puedo respirar

El ruso se quito de encima de ellos y miro el túnel que había cavado su hijo quedando sorprendido de lo bien montado que estaba, tenia hasta pilares para la seguridad. Era muy bien arquitecto ese chico

-Héctor...¿has hecho todo esto tu sólito?  
-da, y estaría mejor si esos dos no estuvieran aquí, lo único que hacen es estorbar- mascullo el chico que seguía picando

Iván admiró la destreza de su hijo con la pala mientras su primogénita recibía un beso de la vida de su novio, tener a los hermanos soviéticos sobre ella era una experiencia matadora.  
Mientras Antonio y Paulo ya habian recuperado el control de sus cuerpos, y tenían una charla, o mejor dicho, Antonio pedía perdón a su hermano que andaba como los patos...es decir espatarrado

-lo siento Pau Pau, imperio no se controlo

-ese idiota cuando se controla

-tampoco es su culpa todo, Cale le rogaba por mas

-Es culpa de Imperio, Cale es un maldito masoca y a mi me duele todo-se quejo el luso mientras se sobaba el culo que le dolía a rabiar

-Venga~ si no es tan malo-dijo el español mientras lo abrazaba pensando que así no habría nada de sexo esta noche con el holandés y su hermano estaría a salvo

Volviendo con los primos, Anya e Iris ya estaban en su mundo fujoshi mientras Sebas miraba preocupado a Adrián

-eh, Adri…despierta anda, que tu hermana esta pensando cosas raras…

Adrián despertó quedándose sentado en la arena y mirándolo todo y sobre todo al holandés al que quería tirar por el agujero

y no tardo mucho en hacerlo, se puso en pie con una mirada y una sonrisa demasiado sádica para un niño tan a simple vista tan adorable, y se crujió las vertebras del cuello, agradeciendo al modo dark de su madre, con el cual se llevaba genial el enseñarle métodos para tirar a los enemigos.  
-ne tito Holanda-dijo con voz dulce y adorable, cambiando su sadismo a una carita típica de lolishota

que hizo que su hermana y su prima se gastasen dos tarjetas de memoria en el

-abajo vi un conejito blanco muy bonito

Y claro, Holanda le creyó, dejo a un lado a Siem y se asomó para preguntarle a su cuñado si lo que el niño decía era verdad, y en ese momento Adrián se abalanzo sobre él y dándole un golpe en el culo hizo que cayese por el agujero

Holanda se cayo al agujero cayendo encima del ruso. Siem se quedo mirando a su primo y luego se fue gateando hasta su hermana Iris que le cogió en brazos alejándolo un poco de su primo malvado.

A esto llegaron España y Portugal y miraron como estaba todo tan desmadrado. Ambos suspiraron, no podían dejar ni un día a los niños con sus maridos. Se acercaron al agujero mirándolo extrañados

-¿Alguien nos explicas que ha pasado?

Ambos maridos temblaron al oír las voces de sus parejas, les notaban en la voz algo raro, desconfianza y que lamentablemente se habían quedado sin una velada de sexo que habían estado esperando.

Tras media hora de ayudarles a todos a salir a todos del agujero y una hora de regañina para todos de parte de los ibéricos, las familias se marcharon a casa, mientras Rusia trataba de calmar a los íberos inútilmente y Adrián se llevaba a su primo Siem al maletero

Paulo cogió a Siem de las manos de Adrián para que no le llevara al maletero mientras los mellizos y Anya intercambiaban las fotos y decidían quien subiría las fotos a su pagina "amoryaoi".

Tras colocar a todo el mundo, Paulo se acerco a su hermano y suspiro.

-Esta visto que ir a la playa en familia es una autentica locura, irmão

Y Antonio no pudo mas que darle la razón, a partir de ahora el ir a la playa se realizaría con una planificación mejor y con un mejor castigo preparado para sus esposos


	2. Epilogo

Habían pasado un par de días y no había señal ni de Nuno ni de Kir, sus madres estaban muy preocupados a pesar de que Rusia les decía que todo estarían bien, que no se preocupasen.

-Mas te vale que sea verdad Iván braginski o si no te quedas en abstinencia meses

En ese momento Antonio puso la televisión, y aparecieron las noticias internacionales

-en noticias de actualidad, se ha localizado una barca donde viajaban un par de chicos europeos en las costas de Washington. Las autoridades no han podido identificar a esos dos chicos aunque uno era mas alto que el otro moreno y ojos violáceos y el otro rubio de ojos verdes. Se cree que ahora están en la casa blanca aunque no esta confirmado

Paulo miro las noticias con la boca abierta desde su casa en Holanda. Algo le decía que esos dos niños eran su sobrino y su hijo

El mando de la televisión de la casa española se rompió en manos del uke de la pareja cuyo cuello comenzó a sonar como engranajes oxidados mientras se giraba a mirar a su marido

-Vanya cariño, ¿que has hecho?

-yo nada mi sol -respondió este dando pasos hacia la salida vigilando a su pareja que se acercaba a el con un aura verdosa

No pudo hacer nada, Adrián le puso la zancadilla y callo al suelo, expuesto a la ira de su esposa que le recriminaba mandar a sus hijos a matar al americano. Mientras el móvil del ruso sonaba encima de la mesilla siendo ignorado por los demás integrantes, que no intervenían en la pelea por miedo a reprimendas

mientras en la casa blanca

-Oye Kir, ¿que vamos a hacer con América? -pregunto Nuno pokeando la mejilla de un inconsciente americano que estaba atado con cadenas

-No lo se Nuno, estoy esperando nuevas ordenes pero padre no contesta- acabó por tirar el móvil y girarse a ver a su primo- pero mientras esperamos podríamos..-se acerco a el alzándole el mentón- ...darle un bonito espectáculo a América

Nuno se puso como un tomate ante el comentario de su primo y negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

-M-Mejor en otro momento, Kir, me da cosa hacerlo delante de América...-murmuro mirando al americano y siguió pokeandole la mejilla para entretenerse

En la casa holandesa, Paulo empezó a llamar a su hermano por el móvil pero este no paraba de sonar y el luso no dejaba de maldecir en latín antiguo el ruso por mandar a los niños a hacer el trabajo sucio

Mientras Holanda miraba vuelos baratos para ir a buscar a su hijo y salvarlo de las garras de su sobrino que aunque el no lo supiera había pasado por alto las escusas del rubio que ahora mismo estaba "siendo uno con el imperio Ruso español" delante de un América que acabo despertando por los gritos/ gemidos de Nuno.

¿y es que no hay nada como ir un día a la playa en familia verdad?

* * *

Hasta aqui este fic, espero que os haya gustado y nos dejeis un review~~


End file.
